warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bluestar
Concerns *Preferably more detail for her StarClan appearances *Eclipse and Long Shadows could use some expansion, especially Eclipse *Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm could be expanded. *Her description needs some serious citing help. Clean up? I know it's probably an idiotic question... but clean up? Isn't that a bit vague? I'd be more than happy to help, if I knew what specifically I was cleaning up. Jmiles Back, and better than ever! 05:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it probably means just to work on the history of the article, but I really don't know. I'm going to remove it, since it's not doing any good up there. 19:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Deputy image. Is it my PC or is her deputy image a little purple?Mossstar101 12:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess it is, but I think it's just supposed to be blue, since that is the color of her fur. --Icefeather 22:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Bluestar was mate to Oakheart and had three kits. Stonefur Mistystar and Mosskit. Is Mosskit a male or female? And how did he/she die?? Mapleleaf.She died In Bluestar's Prophecy.It happened when Bluestar Bluefur was giving Stonefur Stonekit,Mistystar Mistykit.and Mosskit to Oakheart.She had to give them up because she couldn't let Thistleclaw become the deputy of Sunstar.Because after he died 'Thistlestar' would probably kill the whole clan by leading them into unnesscary bloodshed.So Bluestar Bluefur faked that her kits got stolen by a fox and later became deputy and eventually became leader and chose Redtail to become deputy after Thistleclaw and a few others died in 'so many familiar faces gone'.Oh'and P.S. Mosskit is a girl I'm 99.9% sure.Silverstar Leader of Tigerclan. Um...coloring? On her kit pixel its blue-gray, app. blue-gray, warrior is blue, deputy is pinkish, and leader is blue-gray. Someone should fix warrior and deputy.... Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 03:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait...Charart graded her ''gold???? ''Her charart is slightly messed up, like I said. Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 03:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Her warrior image was nominated for tweak week. Her deputy is looks fine, even if it doesn't match. And they get a gold charat grade if they have all their chararts, not the quality or consistency of them. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 03:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed none of her other sprites have a sliver-tipped tail, or the gash on her shoulder. Should that be added? CinderLion 15:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC)CinderLion She couldve gotten the scar after she became leader, which seems most likely, and the silver-tipped tail is from age. ''Oblivion '' Fly my pretties, fly... 16:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Tail? I know it says in Bluestar's prophecy that she has a long sleek tail, but I don't think that should be there because that was when she was a kit, and it's pretty obvious she meant sleek for a kit because she was older and young kits have fluffy fur. In comparison, but she still has long fur. 20:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC)